dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
DBS026
ピンチに が えた！ だ ！ |romaji = Dai-Pinchi ni Shōki ga Mieta! Hangeki Kaishi da Son Gokū! |english = |previous = DBS025 |next = DBS027 |arc = Revival of "F" Arc |manga = |japanese date = January 10, 2016 |english date = |characters = |techniques = *''Golden Palm Blow'' |tools = }} ピンチに が えた！ だ ！|Dai-Pinchi ni Shōki ga Mieta! Hangeki Kaishi da Son Gokū!}}Dragon Ball Super Episode Guide List is the twenty-sixth episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary After smashing Gokū into the ground, Freeza is glad to see that he is winning the battle so far and is happy to see Gokū suffering; the tyrant smiles with satisfaction. However, Gokū tells Freeza that the battle isn't over. Freeza wraps his tail around Gokū's neck and begins pummeling Gokū. Watching the battle, Beerus notes that if Vegeta worked together with Gokū, Freeza would have already been defeated; Whis interjects and says that the Saiyans' pride would never allow them to work together. Gokū finds an opening and bites Freeza's tail, freeing himself from Freeza’s grasp. Gokū attempts to fight back, but Freeza’s immense strength overpowers Gokū. Freeza is satisfied with some of the revenge he has gained but still holds a grudge against Gokū for his interference on planet Namek and for giving him a humiliating defeat. After kicking Gokū in the air, Freeza binds Gokū's arms with his left arm and tail; Goku tries to kick himself free, but to no avail. Freeza fires a powerful ki blast at Gokū. However, the ki blast does not kill Gokū due to Freeza holding back. Vegeta tells Goku to stop being sloppy and berates him for not noticing Freeza's weakness. Suddenly, Gokū realizes the weakness that Vegeta is referring to and asks the Saiyan prince to give him a little more fighting time. Gokū tells Freeza that he will turn the tables around to his favor now that he knows the weakness of Freeza's new transformation; Freeza does not believe Gokū's lies. However, Gokū decides to let Freeza figure out his weakness as it will start affecting him in due time. After Gokū and Freeza power up, the combatants fight at close quarters but this time Gokū is able to fight evenly with Freeza. However, Gokū starts losing his advantage as Freeza begins overpowering him again. Freeza smashes the Saiyan into the ground again. The tyrant approaches Gokū and punches the Saiyan in the face. However, the final blow does nothing to Gokū which surprises Freeza. Gokū declares that he will now turn the battle around and punches Freeza in the face, injuring the tyrant. Freeza is shocked that he is suddenly at a disadvantage. Gokū assumes that Freeza came to Earth immediately after he achieved his Golden form, to which Freeza confirms. Gokū tells Freeza his weakness; that due to not being accustomed to his new form, his Golden form consumes a tremendous amount of energy and as a result has depleted Freeza's physical strength. Gokū notes that Freeza no longer has the strength to defeat him. Freeza refuses to accept his weakness and tries attacking Gokū, but Gokū easily blocks Freeza's attack and throws him onto the ground. Gokū powers down and returns to normal after seeing that there is no reason to fight the greatly weakened Freeza. Suddenly, Gokū is pierced in the chest by Sorbet's ray gun which causes Gokū to collapse onto the ground. Freeza gets up and slams his foot on Gokū's pierced chest, happy that he saved a strategy in the case he was losing. While pushing his foot on Gokū's injury, Freeza taunts Gokū for letting his guard down too much and cites it as his weakness. Freeza prepares to finish off Gokū once and for all with a ki blast. Suddenly, Vegeta fires a ki blast, forcing Freeza to evade and jumps away from Gokū. Vegeta declares that it is time for him to fight. Credits References Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes